


moonlit roses

by ardentiia



Series: dabble in drabbles (fe3h) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Balcony Scene, Edelvain, F/M, Moonlight, Thinking, Waiting, Wishful Thinking, dream - Freeform, no beta we die like Glenn, pre-battle jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentiia/pseuds/ardentiia
Summary: When the dawn comes after the moon has set, she will face her fate.And she will survive.--Felannie Discord drabble challenge! Prompt: moonlight.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: dabble in drabbles (fe3h) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	moonlit roses

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a sequel to the first Felannie Discord drabble prompt I did but you don't have to read it to read this one!

Her hand, stretching forward to beckon him from the shadows. 

_Will you help me?_

His gaze, reflecting her own face, a mirror to her fire.

_It would be an honor, Lady Edelgard._

Edelgard shuts her eyes, leaning over the balcony railing. From here, the view looks the same as the view from the Goddess Tower, trees and mountains rising in a delicate dance towards the stars. The moon is full far above, washing her in a sea of light.

Tomorrow, she will face Dimitri in the final battle. She will fight until her final breath is lost, until she can no longer wield Aymr. But Adrestia will prevail. She must prevail. 

_And if you don’t come back?_

Last time she saw him, he was full of doubt. Of desperation and need, a cornered animal willing to do whatever it takes to survive. She’d left him like that, with just her conviction to guide her on the path to victory. For him, no tears, no goodbye. Only a promise sealed in blood.

Her fingers play with a small scrap of paper, pale as the moonlight that washes over her snowy hair. Within moments, a beautiful rose emerges from the crisp folds, black ink shining in perfect, orderly lines. 

_I will, Sylvain_ , she thinks, opening her palm, _because our dream is waiting._

The rose flutters, delicate petals rising into the sky. An eagle snatches it out of the air, silent on swift wings. She watches it soar until it disappears from view into the night. With one last look over the mountains, she turns to exit the balcony, leaving the moon and stars behind.

When the dawn comes after the moon has set, she will face her fate. 

And she will survive.

**Author's Note:**

> ...predictably, it's Edelgard/Sylvain again because I really want to write about them more but never get the chance. I do have a bit of a longfic idea for them but I keep telling myself to work on my Persona 5 longfic first before I start a new idea :)
> 
> Might just start a series for all my Edelvain writings...I want to start an Edelvain Discord who's with me :000
> 
> Yell with me about Edelvain on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ardentiia)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
